Only Chance
by Redwolffalls
Summary: The one thing that Rose had ever wanted is being offered to her, but is it really worth it. One shot


**AN: Random idea that had been playing in my mind for days so I decided to upload it seeing as I wasn't able to update Wild Rose today. Hope you like.**

* * *

This was it. The only thing that I've ever wanted with an intense passion was being laid right in front of me. All I had to do was reach and I would have it, but the hesitance that Carlisle had when informing me about this forced me to truly think about how much I was willing to lose for this one chance at pure happiness.

Luckily I didn't have to think too much because Carlisle had just opened the door to his study and took a seat across from where I was sitting.

"Good morning, Rosalie. I'm sorry that I took so long but there was a problem at the hospital."

I nodded apathetically. Honestly, I could care less about what had happened at the hospital. The deadliest car wreck in the history of Washington could have occurred and I don't think that I would have batted one eye lash. Selfish? Yes, but I felt that I had every right to be.

"I suppose I should get to the point." I merely nodded my head at him hoping that he would. Then again I had been waiting for this for decades; maybe I could be patient enough to wait just a few more minutes. No… no I don't think I could.

"As you've already found out, it is possible for a vampire to have a child. It just isn't very practical."

"Is that the reason you've been withholding this information from me for 75 years?" I didn't want to hide the bitterness in my tone. I wanted him to know exactly how I was feeling right now.

Carlisle was my father in all respects to the word and yet he kept information from me that he knew I would want to know about. That betrayal hurt more than any physical wound that I could ever get. How could he?

"Yes. I didn't think that you were ready to know about this in the past. Your eagerness would have led you to make rash decisions" His voice raised slightly, an edge becoming apparent.

I decided that I would hold my tongue. I had forever to argue but I'd rather him tell me what I wanted to know.

"I understand." He gazed at me for a second, to try to pinpoint my exact emotions. From the frown he gave I assume he didn't like what he saw.

None the less, he began to explain the whole process. Well from how he explained it, it sounded more like a ritual. Having a certain environment when the conception took place, speaking four lines when the candles were first lit, an exchange of blood. That last part seemed to make Carlisle very unhappy.

"The soul of a vampire child was never meant to be and so two sacrifices are necessary for the pregnancy to occur. The first is that the life of an innocent child should be taken. By doing this the soul of the child is taken and given to the fetus to give it life. The second must be of one of the parents. It shows the-"

My mind stopped listening there. The first part, it could be dealt with, but losing Emmett? That was just too much to ask from me. He was my life, I don't know if I would be able to handle this world without him.

"Each month, the child grows by sucking the life out one of its parents. Once the connection is made, it can not be switched. Meaning that the father can't be connected to the child and then half way through the pregnancy the parents switch the connection to the mother so that both parents are given the possibility to live."

The parents? So far Carlisle hadn't said that this had to happen between mates, just random partners sounded like they could work. I knew I shouldn't have been trying to find loop holes but I couldn't help that my heart was pushing my brain to find a way.

I'd never want to hurt Emmett in that way but it sounded more appeasing then seeing my Emmett lifeless. Was it really worth it to have a child in my arms?

A flash back of a memory from my human life came back to me. I saw again the cute face of my friend's child and right then I knew the answer to my question. I just hoped that I wouldn't regret it at a later time.

I stood up and held up my hand asking Carlisle to stop with his information.

"That's enough, thank you Carlisle. I admit I really had no idea what I was trying to ask for." He stood up and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I knew how much that you wanted to have a child which is the reason that I didn't want you to know about this. I didn't want you to get your hopes out only to find that it's not as simple as one would imagine."

"Does every one else know about this?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"No. Only Esme and Edward know about this. I think it would be best for things to stay that way and none of this information that I just told you should leave this room." He replied. I nodded my head and decided that it was best for me to take my leave.

"Thank you, again, for telling me though Carlisle. It's nice to at least know that we still have some choices in this world." We stood before each other for a few seconds before I turned around and walked to the door leading from his study.

I briefly stopped when my hand touched the handle. The last thing I wanted was for my thoughts to be overheard by a nosy bronze headed boy.

Quickly I began repeating scenes in my head of private actions that me and Emmett constantly partake in when we're alone. I knew from experience that this would guarantee that Edward would stay out of my mind.

I turned the door handle and left the room. The rest of family was in their respective places, all with their significant other except for Emmett, and Esme.

I ran to my room where I knew Emmett was and laid down next to him wrapping his arms around me.

I enjoyed the feeling of us lying next to each other and basked in it as much as I could. Who knew how much longer it would just be the two of us.

**R&R **


End file.
